Songfics
by Venture into the imagination
Summary: A veces cometemos errores que van más allá del entendimiento, y que igual que toda herida dejan cicatrices, el problema está en que algunas son más graves que otras, y mientras más graves más dolor causan. Sin embargo a veces el tiempo puede curarlas, o al menos difuminarlas al grado de que apenas y se ven sobre la piel. En la vida, cómo se sanan las cicatrices? una palabra: Perdón
1. You don't owe me anything

**Hola mundo! Bueno, pues por dónde empiezo?, ya sé que algunos se preguntarán qué carajos hace Venture con una nueva historia si no va ni a la mitad de la primera, y siendo honesta, no lo quisiera hacer, porque Beautiful nightmare es mi máximo, a pesar de que no he podido publicar capítulos nuevos (sí los tengo, sólo denme un ratito más XC). Sin embargo, este era el proyecto del que hablé antes; quizá no sea una historia como tal, pero espero que les guste. ¿qué más agrego?, am… a sí, planeo que este proyecto dure tanto como los lectores quieran, así que ya saben, like, follow & review serían más que geniales. Sin mas que se me ocurra, disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de KFP. De lo contrario ya habría película tres 77"**

"**You don't owe me anything"**

"les tenemos una hermosa noticia" dijo Tigresa mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Kai, que se encontraba en la silla de al lado.

"¿a sí?" exclamó Po mirándolos acusadoramente y con un mal presentimiento "¿y cual es?" preguntó con cierto temor en su voz.

"pues…" comenzó Kai al mismo tiempo que miraba a Tigresa e intercambiaban sonrisas de alegría "llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo juntos y…"

"…hemos decidido que… ¡nos vamos a casar!" terminó de decir Tigresa con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡hurra!"

"¡ya era hora!"

"¡felicidades amiga!"

"¡milagro!"

"¡ya decía yo que ustedes acabarían casándose!"

Los gritos de júbilo llenaban la cocina, las felicitaciones llovían por parte de todos… menos de cierto panda…

_**This is the hardest thing **__**I ever had to do**_

_**I don't know were to turn if I can't turn to you… no…**_

_**Cause I'd made enough mistakes to last us both a lifetime**_

_**And it'll take that long for me to realize that you're not…mine…**_

Para él, el tiempo se había detenido y todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor no tenía importancia… Mientras los demás corrían hacia Tigresa y Kai para abrazarlos y felicitarlos, Po se quedó en su lugar, mirando al vacío y con expresión neutra…

Pasaron varios minutos sin que él prestara atención, hasta que Kai lo llamó.

"¡Po!; ¿no estás feliz?" preguntó sonriendo.

"¿que?... a, claro; muy feliz" respondió él con la voz un poco rota y un tono poco convincente.

La atmosfera de alegría que hacia minutos había invadido el lugar, se acababa de esfumar. En su lugar quedó un silencio demasiado incómodo, en el que todos miraban a Po con una cara de preocupación; Tigresa fue la primera en hablar.

"Po, ¿estas bien?" dijo separándose de su prometido y acercándose a Po.

"sí, por supuesto…" se paró de su lugar y continuó "… disculpen; me tengo que ir" respondió finalmente antes de salir corriendo de allí.

_**Cause it seems like now**_

_**I've got a lot to be okay with**_

_**We never got to say we made it**_

_**My favourite colour is gone and faded**_

_**Makes me wonder did we waste it?**_

En la cocina nadie hablaba; sólo miraban el sitio por el que Po había salido, mientras que con él… ya nada importaba, había perdido todo lo que había deseado durante toda la vida. El amor de Tigresa…

Llegó a su habitación y cerró tras de sí, se recargó en la puerta y se dejó caer, permitiendo que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos; los recuerdos llegaron a su mente como un torbellino, recordaba perfectamente el día en el que ese triste tigre había llegado al palacio, sólo para unirse como estudiante, sólo para estar con ellos, sólo para estar por un rato. Sin embargo con el tiempo se había convertido en un buen amigo para todos; después ya era un residente más del palacio de jade, pero un poco más tarde ya era el amor de Tigresa; por más que Po intentó e intentó llamar su atención, ella ahora lo ignoraba, y sí lo quería, pero sólo como un amigo…

'Amigo', esa palabra aturdió aún más al panda, quien sonrío irónicamente, sabiendo que nadie más lo veía; le dolía que la persona a la que el amaba solo lo quería como amigo…

Y lo peor de todo era que ella no tenía la culpa, y quizá tampoco él; era sólo que Kai había sido… mejor… Tal vez mucho mejor.

Bueno, quizá Po sí había sido el culpable de mucho; después de todo, era demasiado tímido como para declararse, y así, sin más, la había dejado ir… pudo haber intentado algo mejor, pudo haber sido mas serio, pero prefirió intentar que ella se enamorara de él por como era, no por como quería ser…

_**But you don't owe me anything**_

_**Don't hear me out, I'll just sing**_

_**If you don't wanna know…**_

_**I understand but just know… oh…**_

_**That you don't owe me anything **_

_**Don't listen to me, the words just sting**_

_**If you want me to go…**_

_**I understand but just know… oh…**_

Se escuchó un toqueteo en la puerta; Po pegó un respingo y saltó en su lugar.

"¿q-quien?" preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

"soy yo Po" le respondió Tigresa "solo… quería saber si te encontrabas bien"

"s-sí, no te preocupes… ve a festejar" dijo todavía sin abrir la puerta.

"p-pero ¿y tu?" preguntó.

"no te preocupes por mí; no tengo nada, además, es tu momento, no el mío" esas palabras le habían dolido a ella, sentía que a Po no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero siguió hablando.

"te necesito…" Po se reanimó un poco y pegó el oído a la puerta "…eres mi mejor amigo" terminó ella.

Para Po, ese había sido el colmo; abrió la puerta de golpe y salió gritando.

"ESE ES EL PROBLEMA! SOLO ME VES ASÍ; ¿ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA?" Tigresa que hasta ese momento había estado sólo preocupada, ahora estaba asustada; Po la estaba haciendo retroceder mientras seguía gritando una y otra vez. A pesar de la dulce personalidad de Po, a Tigresa le resultó duro enterarse de que cuando él se enojaba era… bueno, tan terrorífico como ella.

"P-Po cálmate" le susurró en cuanto su espalda tocó la pared de atrás.

"¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI LO PREFIERES A ÉL EN LUGAR DE A MI?"

"Po… me estás asustando" le dijo ella cuando ya estaba sentada sobre el piso con los ojos cerrados, las orejas caídas y las manos cubriendo su rostro; eso hizo reaccionar al panda, quien inmediatamente se detuvo.

"p-perdóname… yo no quería… no era mi intención… yo sólo… perdón" dijo encogiéndose de hombros y bajando la mirada.

"¿de qué rayos estabas hablando?" preguntó ella aun desde el suelo y con la voz baja.

"¿era en serio que no lo sabías?; bien, supongo que es mejor tarde que nunca…" respondió Po recuperando la postura y listo para salir corriendo "siempre te amé, y tú jamás me correspondiste... o más bien, corrijo mi oración… yo…te amo" contestó al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo hacia el patio y dejaba atrás a una confundida Tigresa que aún estaba tumbada en el piso.

_**This is what if feels like to lie in your mess**_

_**To know you ripped the heart of someone you loved out of your chest…oh…no…**_

_**And I guess that this is how it feels when you've got nothing left**_

_**To know you could have done something but you give up instead …oh…no…**_

Po llegó al durazno y se paró junto a él. Los rayos iluminaron el cielo y las gotas de lluvia azotaron su rostro… eso sólo empeoró las cosas… se dejó caer de rodillas sobre uno de los charcos que ya se había formado… el lodo lo salpicó por completo y lo hizo pensar de nuevo en que tal vez era cierto, hubiera sido mejor rendirse antes de amarla tanto.

Su error… sólo su error; debió darse cuenta de que ella no era para él, que ella merecía algo mejor; quizá por ese motivo, Kai llevaba ese nombre, después de todo significaba 'victoria'; bien, el había ganado, no había nada que discutir.

Pero él no tenía por qué arruinar la felicidad de Tigresa… debía aceptar que ella sería feliz, quizá no con él, pero sí sería feliz, es más, quizá mucho mas de lo que él y ella podrían serlo.

Con Kai tendría felicidad, seriedad, hijos, una vida de verdad… pero con él… no podría tener nada de eso.

Debía aceptar que si de verdad la amaba… la dejaría ir hasta donde ella quisiera, talvez ese era el motivo de la frase 'si de verdad amas a alguien, lo dejarás ir… si vuelve es porque te pertenece, pero si no… es porque nunca te perteneció'; bien, ya la había dejado ir, pero ella jamás había regresado. Sólo quedaba aceptar la triste y cruda realidad que en ese momento le caía encima como un balde de agua helada.

_**Well it seems like know**_

_**I have got a lot to be okay whit**_

_**We never got to say we made it**_

_**My favourite colour is gone and feaded**_

_**Makes me wonder did we wasted it?**_

Un par de pasos se escucharon tras él y lo hicieron voltear, sólo para encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos color ámbar que lo habían cautivado desde hacía tanto…

"Po… perdóname" le dijo con la voz apagada al mismo tiempo que se paraba frente a él.

"no; tu perdóname a mí… la verdad es que sí, te amo con toda el alma, pero se que tú a mí no…" tomó su pata con la suya y la levantó para poderla sostener frente a su rostro y besarla "…y también sé que tengo que dejarte ir, pero recuerda que mi corazón siempre te ha pertenecido, y siempre te pertenecerá…" dijo poniendo su mano sobre su pecho, indicándole que ese amor era puro y sincero, que jamás había sido una ilusión o un sueño, sino que sólo era la verdad.

"Po…" dijo ella entre lágrimas "…te debo una disculpa" le susurró aún con la voz rota y abrazándolo, él no tardó mucho en romper el abrazo y mirar fijamente a sus ojos que a oscuras brillaban más que de costumbre y la hacían ver aún mas bella para él, quien justo después sonrío y respondió.

_**But you don't owe me anything**_

_**Don't hear me out, I'll just sing**_

_**If you don't wanna know**_

_**I understand but just know… know…**_

_**That you don't owe me anything**_

_**Don't listen to me, the words just sting**_

_**If you want me to go**_

_**I understand but just know…**_

"no… tu no me debes nada" y siendo consciente de que nadie los veía, y que después de todo, ya no significaba nada para ella, la besó de la forma mas tierna que pudo, hablando con su corazón y no con sus palabras. Obviamente, ella no le correspondió, sin embargo tampoco hizo nada por apartarse e impedir el contacto, sólo se dejó.

Po experimentó por fin la magia del primer beso, claro, antes lo habían besado, pero de sorpresa, sin que él sintiera nada; ahora era distinto, la chica en frente suyo era a la que siempre había amado. Sus manos seguían pegadas a sus costados, no la debía tocar, su cuerpo estaba al menos medio metro por delante del de ella, lo único que de cierta manera los unía era el beso. Pero claro, como todos sabemos, nada es eterno… así que Po se alejó lentamente, con los ojos aún cerrados, soltó un suspiro, y derrotado, caminó de vuelta al palacio.

Tigresa no lo siguió

_**You don't owe me anything**_

_**Don't hear me out, I'll just sing**_

_**If don't wanna know**_

_**I understand but just know…**_

_**That you don't owe me anything**_

_**Don't hear me out, I'll just sing**_

_**If you don't wanna know**_

_**I understand but just know… know…**_

_**That you don't owe me anything**_

_**Don't listen to me, the words just sting**_

_**If you want me to go**_

_**I understand but just know…**_

Y ahora en español para los que respetan su lengua:

Tú no me debes nada (Tonight Alive)

Esto es lo más difícil que alguna vez he tenido que hacer

No sé a donde girar

Si no puedo girar hacia ti, no

Porque cometí suficientes errores

Para que a ambos nos dure una vida

Y me ha tomado mucho tiempo para aceptar

Que tú no eres mío.

Porque parece que ahora

Tengo mucho con qué contentarme

Nunca podremos decir que lo logramos

My color favorito está ido y gastado

Me hace preguntarme, ¿lo gastamos?

Pero tú no me debes nada

No me oigas, yo sólo cantaré

Si no quieres saber

Entiendo, pero sólo entérate

Oh, que tú no me debes nada

No me oigas, las palabras sólo hieren

Si quieres que me vaya

Entiendo, pero sólo entérate, oh.

Así es como se siente yacer en tu desastre,

Saber que desgarraste el corazón

De alguien que amaste fuera de tu pecho

Oh, no

Y supongo que así es como se siente

Cuando ya no queda nada

Saber que pudiste haber hecho algo

Pero en lugar de eso te rendiste

Oh, no.

Bueno, parece que ahora

Tengo mucho con qué contentarme

Nunca podremos decir que lo logramos

My color favorito está ido y gastado

Me hace preguntarme, ¿lo gastamos?

Pero tú no me debes nada

No me oigas, yo sólo cantaré

Si no quieres saber

Entiendo, pero sólo entérate

No, que tú no me debes nada

No me oigas, las palabras sólo hieren

Si quieres que me vaya

Entiendo, pero sólo entérate

No me debes nada

No me oigas, yo sólo cantaré

Si no quieres saber

Entiendo, pero solo entérate

Que tú no me debes nada

No me oigas, yo sólo cantaré

Si no quieres saber

Entiendo, pero solo entérate

No, que tú no me debes nada

No me oigas, las palabras sólo hieren

Si quieres que me vaya

Entiendo, pero sólo entérate

.

.

.

**Y bien? Qué piensan?, a mí me llegó XC, a fin de cuentas, quién no ha tenido que hacer eso?, yo les cuento: a los diez años creí estar enamorada, y seguí con mi novio por mucho tiempo, pero mis papás se enteraron, así que me hicieron cortar con él. Seguí queriéndolo en secreto durante un par de años, fingiendo que sólo lo quería como a mi mejor amigo. Sin embargo, llegó una tipa que lo arruinó todo, porque se metió mucho y acabó quitándome de en medio. Luego me alejé de él y pum!, me dijo que ya no servía nuestra amistad, le pedí que no me dejara así, que yo lo quería y que tenía un gran secreto: lo quería más que a un amigo. No nos hablamos en semanas, hasta que me conseguí 'novio' e hice el intento por olvidarlo (la verdad es que no sirvió de mucho) y fue en ese tiempo que nuevamente nos hablamos, pero… él se enamoró de otra y acabó diciéndome: te considero una de mis mejores amigas, así que quiero contarte esto, tengo novia. Ahí fue cuando me tocó decirle: está bien, después de todo no me debes nada.**

**:'( sé que muchos se brincan esta parte, y no los culpo. ¿quién quisiera escuchar los delirios de una escritora promedio (si no es que incluso inferior)?; en fin, el motivo principal de estos Songfics es que cuenten algo de la vida real, ya sea por mi vida, la de mis amigos o aquellos que me lo pidan. Acepto todo lo que me pidan, sólo díganme el título de la canción que deseen y por PM me envían de qué quieren que hable y haré lo mejor posible.**

**Y para quien se lo haya preguntado: Beautiful nightmare recibe su próximo capítulo el 6 de noviembre (no pregunten por qué) al igual que estos Songfics.**

**Pd1: escuchen la canción, es del mejor grupo de la historia!, viva Tonight Alive!, alguien los conoce? **

**Pd2: planeo cambiar el Summary en la próxima canción, así que no se asusten si aparece con otro texto.**

**Pd3: diviértanse pidiendo dulces en día de muertos, Halloween, día de todos los santos o como quiera que lo llamen en donde vivan XD.**

**Atte: Venture into the imagination.**


	2. Paloma blanca

**Bueno, de este capitulo no quiero hablar mucho, está dedicado a alguien a quien no conocí y que sin embargo forma parte de mi vida; mi hermanito mayor, que no consiguió llegar a termino, sé que por ello fue difícil para mis papás tomar la decisión de tenerme a mi y a mi hermanita menor, entonces esto es para recordar a aquel angelito al que nunca pude conocer pero gracias a quien estoy aquí.**

**Y bueno… sin palabras.**

"**Paloma blanca"- La oreja de Van Gogh.**

_**Estrella mi vida, espérame mi amor, **_

_**Que apenas te iluminas**__**  
><strong>__**Y ya dices adiós como un pétalo que viaja por el aire**__**  
><strong>__**Y deja una caricia por mi piel**_

Febrero… un mes tan bello para los amantes del amor, un mes que en cada país tiene un significado, en México celebran el día de la bandera, en Japón se celebra el día de la fundación nacional y en China iniciaba el primer mes del año, pero para una pareja, este mes no era uno bueno para recordar.

De pie en el techo del palacio de jade, se encontraba Tigresa, con la mirada perdida hacia las montañas, mientras que abajo en el valle, cientos de faroles iluminaban las calles ya oscurecidas por la noche, varios fuegos artificiales estallaban en el cielo formando bellos diseños y la música resonaba en todo el lugar; no era para sorprenderse, festejaban el año nuevo, caído en esta ocasión en 31 de enero.

En aquella fecha colorida todos solían estar contentos y alegres, iniciaban un nuevo año, lleno de oportunidades, opciones, decisiones, virajes en el camino, pero también lleno de posibles errores, fallas, metidas de pata, aunque a quien no le divierte pensar en 'lo que haré este año'?

Sin embargo, Tigresa seguía allí, perdida en su mundo, sin demostrar sus emociones, sin sonreír, sin llorar, incluso sin moverse; parecía que ni el fuerte viento que soplaba en la montaña la conseguiría distraer, hasta que de nuevo se escuchó un eco en el cielo que le hizo dar un pequeño salto en su lugar, giró el rostro para ver que había perturbado tanto sus pensamientos, pero al voltear, se encontró con algo que la entristeció aun mas.

En el cielo, un fuego artificial acababa de estallar, y la figura resultante era una paloma de color blanco.

"Bai Ge" fue lo único que ella alcanzo a decir antes de caer de rodillas al suelo y romper en llanto

_**Con tinta de agua clara sobre una piedra al sol**__**  
><strong>__**Te dibujé despacio sus ojos y mi voz**__**  
><strong>__**Como gotas de rocío caen a un lado**__**  
><strong>__**Y rompen el espejo al cielo azul**__  
><em>

Su llanto era tan alto que fue escuchado hasta abajo, en donde un panda casi igual de deprimido intentaba encontrar a su esposa; sabía que ese sería un día difícil para ambos, doloroso y triste, nada menos que se pudiera esperar del primer aniversario del acontecimiento mas triste de sus vidas.

"Tigresa…" llamó Po al verla de rodillas sobre el suelo, ella solo volteó lo necesario como para saber de quien se trataba, pero fue suficiente para que su esposo notara el dolor de su mirada y llegara corriendo a abrazarla por la espalda antes de empezar a sollozar él también.

Su llanto se volvió aun más incontrolable, se abrazaba con fuerza al brazo de Po y se preguntaba en un murmullo una y otra vez '¿Por qué?', a lo cual ninguno de los dos tenía respuesta. Finalmente las lagrimas dejaron de correr por su rostro, ya fuera porque se había cansado o porque ya no le quedaban más que derramar, hipaba repetidas veces, le ardían los ojos y en su garganta había un doloroso nudo, pero eso no le impidió decir lo que desde hacia un año exacto le molestaba:

"fue mi culpa…" susurró en voz tan baja que ni Po que estaba a su lado la logró escuchar.

"¿eh?" le preguntó mientras intentaba calmarla un poco.

"fue mi culpa" repitió en voz un poco mas alta, para después gritar "FUE MI CULPA!" a lo que el otro solo atinó a girarla para poder verla a los ojos y decirle mientras la sacudía un poco:

"¡no vuelvas a decir eso!, no fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie" luego se volvieron a sumir en un corto silencio "t-todo pasa por una razón, y esto no puede ser una excepción"

"si hubiera sido más atenta…"

"¡el hubiera no existe!, mejor sonríe, Bai ahora debe ser feliz, tú y yo también podríamos intentar serlo"

"¿y como quieres que lo sea si perdí a lo único que pude amar mas que a ti?"

"te lo pido, ¿acaso crees que le gustaría saber que lloras por él?, recuerda que tus lagrimas lo único que consiguen es apagar su velita"

"Po, perdóname"

"¿Por qué?"

"por haber perdido a nuestro bebé"

.

.

.

_**Paloma blanca**__**  
><strong>__**Pasaste tan cerca de mi ventana**__**  
><strong>__**Que revolviste todo con tus alas**__**  
><strong>__**Me despeinaste entera todo el alma**__**  
><strong>__**Nunca te olvidaré y siempre llevaré**__**  
><strong>__**Tu cara encima de mi cara**_

Un año atrás:

Era primero de febrero, faltaban solo 9 días para el comienzo del nuevo año, era temprano, y como siempre, Tigresa despertó al lado de Po, su esposo, quien también como siempre, seguía dormido, pero ya no importaba eso, ahora tenia su propia compañía, un bebé que nacería en poco tiempo, que ahora le recordaba que ya no estaba sola, aunque… tenía un par de días que no sentía que se moviera y creyendo que era normal, lo dejó pasar.

Ya era de día cuando ambos salieron a caminar al bosque de bambú para hablar sobre la llegada de su primer bebé, hasta que Tigresa sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda baja que acabo haciendo que se doblara en su lugar.

"¿estás bien?"

"sí, es solo que… no importa" y continuaron con lo que hacían, pero cerca de 10 minutos después volvió a ocurrir, en esta ocasión, acompañando a ese dolor, se sumó que se le rompió la fuente. Po ya no preguntó, sólo la cargó y la llevó corriendo de vuelta al valle "pero Po, no es posible, aún faltan 3 semanas"

"no importa cuanto se supone que falta, ya viste lo que pasó" llegaron a la casa de la partera del valle, entraron e inmediatamente llevaron a Tigresa a una cama para comenzar.

Po fue sacado de la habitación, por lo que no perdió tiempo y fue al palacio de jade, de donde todos bajaron para acompañar a los dos, o más bien, a los tres. No pasó mucho para que todo acabara dentro de la habitación, pero fuera de ella no se sabía nada, no escucharon el clásico 'es un niño' o 'es una niña', ni siquiera el llanto de un bebé. En cuanto él nació, la partera se lo llevó a otra sala, y al dejar sola a Tigresa, ella se quedó dormida gracias al cansancio, preguntándose en un par de ocasiones '¿Por qué no llora?'

.

.

.

Lo siguiente que Tigresa supo, fue que Po entró a la habitación, jaló una silla, se sentó a su lado mientras miraba al piso; ella sabia que aquello no iba bien, los ojos de su esposo carecían de aquel brillo que los caracterizaba, su aire antes alegre, ahora parecía deprimente, no estaba felicitándola, no cargaba un bulto de sabanas en sus brazos, y por primera vez en años se mantenía callado.

"Po" lo único que le respondió fue el silencio "PO" de nuevo "Po!, q-que está pasando?, ¿el bebé donde está?" comenzó a preguntar mas alto y mas repetidamente, soltando mas y mas lagrimas cada vez. Finalmente el panda se dignó a mirarla, y lo que ella vio solo fue decepción.

"el… se fue, nació… sin vida" respondió mientras la tomaba de la mano y la apretaba suavemente.

"…" Tigresa no sabía que decir, después de todo, eso era un sueño, una maldita pesadilla, ¿no?, lo que hizo a continuación fue jalar su brazo bruscamente para separarse de él y luego le respondió "no… NO es cierto, no me mientas, imbécil, ¿donde está mi bebé?" ahora su respuesta fue que Po empezó a llorar como no lo había hecho nunca y abrazó a Tigresa, quien hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Cerca de una hora después, ambos se calmaron lo suficiente, sabían lo que seguía, debían ver a su niño. Pasaron a la habitación que la partera había indicado, y lo que encontraron fue una sala con 4 velas alumbrando las esquinas, y en el centro de ella, una mesa que encima tenía un bulto de mantas azules.

El bebé era una perfecta mezcla de ambos, con las mejillas y los parpados de color negro, detalles anaranjados en las orejas, y todo lo demás era blanco con unas cuantas rayas finas de color negro, su expresión era pacífica, mas bien parecía un bebé durmiendo; su nombre, Bai Ge, lo ganó por su pelaje blanco y por su carita tan hermosa.

Salieron de la habitación, entró la partera y le pidió a Po que saliera; Tigresa no dudó en preguntar:

"¿Por qué?"

"querida, hay ocasiones en las que esto no se puede explicar, lo que te ocurrió es… un evento inesperado de la naturaleza, ya he intentado hallar alguna explicación, pero no lo consigo…"

"¿se pudo evitar?, ¿pude saber que esto pasaría?"

"difícilmente, aunque… quizá sí, si dejaste de sentir que se moviera últimamente o tuviste dolores repentinos podría haber intentado algo"

"…" su culpa, eso había sido, de haber dicho lo que pasaba, su bebé estaría en sus brazos, aún con vida.

_**Cuando vuelva febrero y se haya puesto el sol**__**  
><strong>__**Te buscaré en la noche, estrella de mi amor**__**  
><strong>__**Soplaré contigo tu primera vela**__**  
><strong>__**Y cruzarás el manto celestial**_

"no fue tu culpa, fue algo que ocurrió y ya, algo que el destino quiso que pasara y ya"

"¡pero eso no ayuda!, ¡yo quiero a mi bebé aquí, conmigo!, justo ahora estaríamos celebrando su primer cumpleaños, ¡estaríamos celebrando junto con él!, no me sirve que me digan que no fue mi culpa, no me sirve que me digan que fue porque así tenía que ser, ¡eso no me devuelve a Bai!, no tienes una maldita idea de lo que me dolió…"

"tienes razón, yo no lo sé, solo sé que hace un año perdí a mi familia, y no hablo solo por él, más bien pareciera que tú te fuiste también, y no sabes lo que a mí me duele saber que estoy viviendo con alguien que no aparenta querer siquiera vivir. Pero eso no me importa, porque se que lo que necesitas es que esté contigo, ¿que más da si me dices cosas que duelan?, el amor que te tengo basta para ignorarlas, ¿o crees acaso que yo no sufrí por perder a mi hijo?, ¿por saber que no lo tendré a mi lado?, ¿por estar seguro de que no estaré con él para amarlo?, ¿que quien fue lo mas importante para mí en algún momento ahora ya no vive?, ¿crees que no me lastima no haberlo conocido?, ¿no haberle enseñado el mundo?, saber que mi esposa se sigue lamentando y que no lo deja ir del todo?" de nuevo ambos acabaron llorando por un largo rato.

"yo quería estar con él, yo quería darle mi amor…"

"calma, nuestro angelito ya está en un lugar mejor"

"quiero… quiero verlo" respondió ella en voz baja.

"está bien" luego se dirigieron al cementerio, caminaron entre varias tumbas, hasta llegar a la que decía 'Bai Ge 01- Febrero : 01-Febrero'

_**Paloma blanca**__**  
><strong>__**Pasaste tan cerca de mi ventana**__**  
><strong>__**Que revolviste todo con tus alas**__**  
><strong>__**Me despeinaste entera todo el alma**__**  
><strong>__**Nunca te olvidaré y siempre llevaré**__**  
><strong>__**Tu cara encima de mi cara**_

Tras varios minutos de silencio frente a aquella lápida, Po y Tigresa se miraron una vez más y al mismo tiempo dijeron:

"Adiós, Bai Ge"

Lo que ambos buscaban era iniciar un nuevo capítulo en su vida, uno en el que la felicidad volviera a existir, y eso no era por olvidarse de su bebé, sino porque sabían que en algún lugar en el cielo, él los seguía observando, deseando su felicidad más que nada en el mundo…

_**Paloma blanca**__**  
><strong>__**Pasaste tan cerca de mi ventana**__**  
><strong>__**Que revolviste todo con tu alas**__**  
><strong>__**Me despeinaste entera todo el alma**__**  
><strong>__**Nunca te olvidaré y siempre llevaré**__**  
><strong>__**Tu cara encima de mi cara**__**Tu cara encima de mi cara**__**  
><strong>__**Oh**__**  
><strong>__**Tu cara encima de mi cara**_

**Bueno, el nombre del niño es el mismo que el del capitulo, paloma blanca. Como ya dije, esto tiene que ver con mi familia; hace exactamente dieciséis años, mis papás perdieron un bebé, y aún les duele, no les culpo, debe ser el peor dolor de la vida, y aunque muchos me han dicho que es tonto, quiero seguir recordando a mi hermano, a mi ángel, a Alexis (ya me callo, que si no voy a chillar), a quien probablemente le debo más de lo que parece.**

**Explico lo de la vela:**

**En un hospital, había un niño con cáncer, que casi toda su vida la había pasado allí, pero era feliz, porque su papá y su mamá siempre estuvieron a su lado, su mamá hablando con él, contándole cuentos y llevándole libros, mientras que su papá jugaba con el todo el tiempo y se la pasaba haciendo payasadas con tal de verlo sonreír, hasta que cierto día, sin previo aviso, el pequeño murió. Al enterarse de la noticia, sus padres acudieron al lugar, se hicieron cargo de todo, y aunque la mamá estaba triste, decía que ahora su hijo ya no sufría, que ahora debía ser feliz, pero su padre seguía llorando cada noche por su partida, comenzaba a faltar al trabajo, ya no se ocupaba de la casa y pasaba todo el día llorando en la cama. En una ocasión, el padre se quedó dormido y tuvo un sueño en el que muchos niños corrían y sonreían mientras llevaban en sus manitas una vela encendida, y al poner mas atención, se dio cuenta de que en un rincón oscuro, se encontraba un niño cargando con la misma vela que todos los demás, era su hijo. Él se alegró y corrió hacia el niño, lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos, pero algo seguía llamando su atención, pues a diferencia de los otros pequeños, su vela estaba apagada, entonces el padre preguntó: 'hijo, ¿Por qué tu vela no está encendida como la de los otros niños?', y él le dijo: 'mi vela se enciende cada mañana, pero tú la apagas con tus lagrimas', eso dejó al padre sin habla 'por favor, papi, ya no llores por mí, ahora soy feliz, y quiero que mamá y tú también lo sean', luego el otro abrazó a su hijo una vez más, antes de que su entorno desapareciera mientras el niño le decía 'gracias papá, te quiero. Adiós', luego despertó en su cama, en casa, junto a su esposa. Desde entonces aquel hombre no volvió a llorar por su niño, no quería apagar su velita y que él quedara igual que su padre, en la oscuridad…**

**Ya saben, las reflexiones de los papás XD. Está llegadora. Bueno, me callo y les dejo seguir con lo suyo; gracias por leer, y ya saben, espero reviews, recomendaciones, PMs y lo que me quieran dar ;)**

**Atte: Venture into the imagination**


	3. Beside you

**Hola! Em… que digo? El capitulo anterior estuve un poco deprimida u.u, pero les agradezco mucho sus pésames. De cualquier manera, haciendo caso a la reflexión que estaba al final, mi hermanito está en un mejor lugar,, y mis lágrimas solo lo atan aquí, a donde no debería estar…**

**Y bueno… no sé que mas decir, así que… continuemos:**

**Este fic está escrito con la canción de Beside You de Mariana's Trench.**

**Sugerencia de TiPofanforever. Disfruta, amiga XD**

**"Beside You"  
><strong>

Un golpe, una patada, giro, salto, voltereta… Lin sólo podía pensar en eso.

Esquiva, agáchate, detente, para el golpe, aguanta el dolor.

Su contrincante, un búfalo mucho más grande que ella estaba mirándola con esos ojos endemoniados, mientras que la pequeña cachorra de tigre-panda sólo hacía lo mejor por seguir con vida. Sí, con vida.

Aunque el reglamento indicaba que sólo eran batallas inocentes, peleas de niños, para ninguno de ellos lo era. La mayoría, siendo obligados por padres y maestros, se presentaban sólo para intentar lograr algo, siendo tan pequeños no había mucho que hacer, pero aquellos con un verdadero entrenamiento no eran más que máquinas de pelea. En esa categoría debería estar ella, sólo que… el miedo aún la corroía por dentro.

De vuelta al área de batalla, Lin saltó hacia atrás, esquivando por milímetros la pezuña del contrincante. Al caer giró en su lugar con un pie en alto, lanzando una patada que fue fácilmente detenida por el otro. Él la hizo girar en el aire para caer en el suelo con un golpe sordo y doloroso. Pero ella no se rendiría.

Girando para encararlo y levantando la pata derecha para detener el golpe que se queda a poca distancia de su pecho. Usando su fuerza descomunal lo lanzó a un lado y corrió hacia el con un golpe de palmas abiertas que le dio de lleno y lo mandó a volar contra una pared.

Lin se giró hacia Shifu, hacia su maestro, su abuelo y levantó un puño en señal de triunfo. Él no hizo más que mirarla con preocupación y gritarle algo ininteligible, bajó la mirada y negó repetidamente mientras seguía haciéndole señas. Lin no lo entendió, pero algo en su interior se quebró, ahora qué hizo mal?, en qué otra cosa se equivocó?, estuvo mal parada?, sus golpes fueron en mala dirección? cometió falta? Y mientras sus pensamientos vagaban entre su cabeza, repitiendo cada segundo del combate en busca de alguna falla, una pata le sujeta el brazo izquierdo. No estaba preparada para lo que venía ahora.

El búfalo la levantó en el aire y la lanzó contra la misma pared. Ella se descontroló, creía haber ganado ya. El mareo la detiene y le impide moverse. Él regresa, la saca y comienza a lanzarle golpes en donde puede. El enojo asoma por sus ojos.

Golpe, patada, salto, giro… Todo para nada.

Esquiva, detén, para, aguanta… No queda otra opción.

Finalmente la sujeta y salta, golpeándola en el aire a cada segundo. Cuando la gravedad hace efecto y los jala hacia abajo, ella no tiene otra opción que cerrar los ojos y prepararse para el impacto.

Ella se pierde en las nubes, literalmente. El momento en el que un dolor intenso la debió golpear ni siquiera llega.

_**When your tears are spent o**__**n your last pretense  
>And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.<br>When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles  
>And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while<br>**_

"Lin, ¿quisieras pensarlo un poco mejor?" pregunta su madre con preocupación que a ella no parece interesarle "es peligroso, créeme, he estado en esas peleas de cachorra, y no cumplen las reglas. Por favor, piensa, podrías lastimarte"

"no mamá" dice ella con enojo por enésima vez. "lo que pasa es que tú no crees que pueda ganar" contesta con más enojo que antes, sus orejas agachadas hacia atrás en señal de molestia "nunca has confiado en mí y sé que no lo harás. Te odio!"

Claro, siendo pequeño quién no insultó a sus padres?, Lin pensaba eso, estando segura de que su madre, Tigresa, la guerrera más fuerte de toda china, no la creía capaz.

"Lin!, espera, no es eso lo que quise decir. Regresa" quien la conoció antes de ser madre, sabe que este comportamiento no es suyo, que ese tono solo lo usa cuando tiene miedo. Pero ya es tarde, Lin ha desaparecido por la puerta del salón de entrenamiento.

"¿Qué pasa?" dice una voz a sus espaldas. Po.

"no quiere escucharme"

"quizá debas dejarla, debe aprender por sí misma"

"sí, pero… Dijo que me odia" y suelta una risita apagada "soy la peor, ¿no es así?"

"no, para nada. Sabes que está pequeña y que sólo está haciendo berrinche, deja que vaya. Si algo le pasa entonces será culpa suya y tendrá que darse cuenta de que escucharte no es mala idea"

"pero dime, podrías vivir si sabes que algo le pasa por dejarla? En serio, allí no hay reglas, y Shifu sabe que la edad mínima está cinco años por encima de la suya"

"no dudes de ella. Sabes que es más fuerte de lo que puede aparentar. Es igual a ti" y él se deja caer frente a ella.

"justo por eso. No quiero que sea como yo. No quiero"

"si algo le pasa tendrás derecho a regañarla, vamos. Dile que sí y ya" Tigresa asiente a regañadientes, y no sabe que afuera su pequeña hija la mira detenidamente, grabando la escena para sí misma, rodando los ojos y pensando que su madre exagera.

"¿que haces, Lin?" pregunta su abuelo a sus espaldas.

"¿e? a… yo estaba… ¡contemplando la vista!" dice con algo de pena.

"ajá. Bueno, será mejor que dejes de contemplarla, porque nos vamos en unos minutos. ¿Estás lista?"

"siempre, abuelo" él sonríe y le pasa una mano por las orejas.

"hablaré con tu madre una ultima vez. Quieres entrar conmigo?" ella asiente y entran.

"¿Tigresa?"

"¿sí?"

"¿ya lo pensaste?"

"sí, solo que… Lin, ¿podrías salir?" dice algo exasperada. La niña no contesta "Po, ayúdame por favor" el panda le hace caso y camina hacia su hija para levantarla en brazos y llevarla afuera entre gritos y rabietas.

"¿que sucede?"

"cuídela" dice ella "prometa que la cuidará. Si algo le pasa… no se lo voy a perdonar. Jamás"

"exageras un poco en mi opinión. Pero si eso quieres que te prometa…. eso haré" Y con una reverencia sale de allí.

_**If your heart wears thin I will hold you up**_  
><em><strong>And I will hide you when it gets too much<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be right beside you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be right beside you<strong>_

'Fui una tonta' se dice Lin en la mente. 'debí escuchar a mamá, pero no. Soy tan necia como ella. Ahora ni siquiera sé si saldré de esta para pedirle perdón. No quiero saber que lo ultimo que le dije fue que la odio'

¿Cómo fue que Lin se enteró de que podría morir?, no lo sabe, pero está segura de que se golpeó la cabeza y que fue bastante fuerte.

Por su mente pasan mil y un cosas, sobre todo de su madre, a quien siempre insultó diciéndole que la odiaba y que no la quería, ¿el por qué?, un berrinche infantil.

¿Valió la pena?, no. No la valió.

Fuera de su cabeza, está en una camilla de hospital, con una venda cubriendo su cabeza y una enfermera tomándole el pulso, mientras su abuelo no puede hacer más que mirar con miedo. Era su culpa, no debió insistir.

"¿como está?"

"yo… no sé como explicarle, pero… el golpe fue muy fuerte, y ella es pequeña, a los cinco años los huesos son demasiado flexibles y débiles. Tiene una fractura, no tengo manera de saber que tan grave es. Sin embargo, su estado de salud es aceptable, hay que esperar a que despierte, pero tampoco puedo saber si está desmayada o en coma…"

"¿Lin?, ¡hija!" grita con desesperación una voz femenina "no puede pedirme que espere aquí, necesito verla, necesito saber que está bien." Le dice a otra persona.

"Tigresa, calma, no vamos a lograr nada así. Disculpe, señora, pero de verdad necesitamos verla, ¿podría decirnos donde está?" una pequeña pausa "gracias"

Y acto seguido, Tigresa irrumpe en la habitación con velocidad, sin detenerse hasta ver a Lin. Al verla se tira al piso, sin expresión en la cara, solo contrariedad. Le dijo que no. LES dijo que no.

"fuera de aquí" susurra a los presentes, Shifu, Po y la enfermera. No la oyen o no quieren hacerle caso, cualquiera de las dos "¿que no oyen? Largo" repite con un poco más de firmeza.

"Tigresa, yo…" empieza Shifu.

"cállese. Una ultima vez. Váyanse de aquí"

"cariño, por favor… no tienes por qué correrlos. La enfermera debe revisar a Lin" dice Po.

"de ella no dije nada. Dije de él" señala a Shifu "y de ti también"

"¿que? ¡Pero también es mi hija!"

"no me importa. Les dije. A ambos. Les dije que mi hija no tenia edad para entrar al torneo, ¿pero escucharon?, ¡no!, ahora déjennos. En este instante. No tienen derecho a estar con ella. Fue su culpa"

"Tigresa…"

"dije que AHORA" y se levanta, mirando a Po con odio, con una mirada que no se le había visto en años. Ambos supieron que era hora de irse.

"yo… debo salir" dice la oveja enfermera.

"¿cómo está?"

"su hija estará bien" omitió la parte del 'espero' "pero no hay forma de saber cuando despertará. Ella saldrá de esta si es como usted" dijo en un intento por alegrarla, lo que no sabía era que el efecto de sus palabras sería totalmente contrario

"ese es el problema. Si no fuera como yo no estaría en esto" y sonrió para sí misma con tristeza. Justo ese era el problema, que fuera como ella. 

_**When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath**_  
><em><strong>When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you try to speak but you make no sound<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud<strong>_

Lin ya era un poco consiente de su entorno. No podía abrir los ojos, le dolía todo, y su voz estaba atrapada en su garganta. Pero escuchó la pelea, y la imagen de su madre en el piso del salón de entrenamiento le llegó a la mente. Ciertamente era una mala hija, debió escuchar.

"Lin, yo… lo siento. No debí dejarte ir"

'no mamá, no fue tu culpa, fue mía, soy idiota'

"sé que acabo de echarle la culpa a tu padre y al mío, pero la verdad es que es mía. Soy idiota"

Entonces Tigresa tenía razón. Su hija, a pesar de ser una copia suya en blanco y negro, con ojos verde jade y más que nada parecida a su padre, era igual a ella. Necia y terca cuando algo quería, noble e inocente cuando podía, perseverante y obstinada para sacar lo mejor de sí. Exigiéndose a si misma más allá del límite para mostrar que podía más de lo que el mundo podía esperar de ella.

En todo sentido eran idénticas.

"¿sabes?, eres lo mejor que tengo en la vida, y… bueno, no sé medicina, pero si estás tan mal como te ves, entonces no quiero dejarte sin decirte antes que te amo. Eres la persona a la que más amo en el mundo, incluso más que a tu padre. Te amo por el hecho de que eres algo que hicimos entre los dos, pero te amo más porque me has demostrado que la vida es tan difícil como la queramos ver. Te amo porque eres mi mayor orgullo. Y yo… bueno, sé que ni soy buena con las palabras ni con nada más. Pero aunque me arrepiento de ser tu madre porque no soy lo suficientemente buena para el papel, estoy feliz de serlo, y quiero pedirte perdón por todas las cosas malas que te he hecho. Por los regaños injustificados, por hacerte menos, por decir que no podías. Siempre has podido, siempre has sido mejor que todos. Pero es que por más que quiera no puedo dejar de verte como a la bebé que cargué en mis brazos por primera vez hace cinco años. Por más que lo desee no puedo dejar de verte así de pequeña, con esos traviesos ojos iguales a los de tu padre, con tu sonrisita sincera, tu naricita de oso, tu cara de tigre. Nunca dejarás de ser mi pequeño tesoro. Aunque creo que verte así de pequeña ha sido un error. Puedes más de lo que creo. Y ya dejaste de ser esa pequeña bebé"

'mamá, ¡no!, quiero seguir siendo pequeña para que me cargues, me digas que me quieres, me cuides por siempre. ¡No quiero crecer si eso implica que me dejes!'

De los ojos de ambas comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

_**If your heart wears thin I will hold you up**_  
><em><strong>And I will hide you when it gets too much<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be right beside you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be right beside you<strong>_

En un campo de flores coloridas, hay una familia un poco rara, con un panda como padre, una tigresa como madre y una cachorra híbrida jugando entre los matorrales.

La cachorra, Lin, no tiene ni siquiera un año, no sabe caminar, no sabe hablar, pero aún así juguetea con la cola de su madre mientras ella y su padre hablan de varias cosas que a un bebé no le interesan.

Una mariposa vuela a su alrededor llamando la atención de Lin, que hace el intento por pararse y perseguirla, lo logra por unos segundos y luego cae al suelo, pero tiene la misma determinación que mamá, así que de nuevo se pone de pie para perseguir al insecto.

Entre risas y caídas, Lin la sigue, sin poner nada de atención al camino, la mariposa se aleja, Lin avanza y su pequeño pie se va al barranco. Comienza a llorar en el momento en que cae. Un brazo la sujeta por la cintura, y al mirar hacia arriba, se encuentra con los ojos ámbar de su madre, que la mira con un poco de susto y con algo más… ¿amor?

"niña traviesa, te tengo" los ojos verdes de Lin miran con la sorpresa y la curiosidad innata de todo bebé. Tigresa la sube de vuelta al prado "nunca te dejaré caer"

"ni yo" dice su papá, que está debajo de ambas, sujetando a Tigresa por la cintura, obviamente porque la sujetó antes de que se lanzara por la niña. Ella se ríe con inocencia, no entendiendo completamente lo que acaba de pasar.

De vuelta al palacio, todos la felicitan por haber dado un par de pasos, ahora está en brazos de papá, que la abraza y la besa con amor, al tiempo que la tía Víbora le pide que lo vuelva a intentar para que la puedan ver.

Papá la baja, ella se queda en cuatro puntos, notando que todos la miran. Sintiéndose orgullosa de su pasado triunfo, se levanta con dificultad, luego le piden que camine. Voltea a ver a mamá que le hace señas para que avance. Lin estira los brazos hacia ella. Tigresa le da las manos y la jala un poco hacia delante. Lin da varios pasos sin caer. Luego su mamá la suelta, Lin tropieza y antes de que caiga al piso, mamá la vuelve a agarrar de la cintura para ponerla sobre sus pies.

"siempre estaré detrás de ti, mi vida" y con nueva determinación, Lin avanza, suelta a su mamá y logra dar varios pasos antes de llegar hasta Víbora, que la abraza y la besa mientras la felicita junto con los demás.

_**I will stay.**_  
><em><strong>Nobody will break you.<strong>_

Ya más grande, una cachorra de casi tres años juega con una bola de estambre en el pueblo mientras su familia está detrás de ella. Sus padres mirándola corretear entre las personas, sus tíos tonteando con todo, y su abuelo intentando calmarlos.

Entran al mercado a comprar las cosas de la semana, Lin se distrae jugando con su bola. En uno de los golpes que le da, esta sale rodando entre las patas de los demás, y siguiendo su instinto depredador, la persigue.

Todos la patean, choca, rebota, sale en todas direcciones, y Lin, con tal de alcanzarla, la corretea por todo el mercado, hasta que finalmente este se acaba. En la salida hay una pendiente que manda la bola a ir cuesta abajo, rebota contra unos barriles y se cuela en una callejuela.

Lin finalmente la alcanza y le cae encima, mordisqueándola, riendo y festejando su triunfo, pero la diversión se acaba cuando levanta la mirada y descubre que no sabe donde está y que además es un callejón sin salida.

Se queda con la bola en su hocico, su pantalón está todo manchado de las rodillas por arrastrarse. El cielo se está nublando y ya ha pasado un buen rato desde la última vez que vio a sus padres. Se está asustando, quiere a mamá con ella.

Las gotas caen directo del cielo a la tierra. Hace frío, y Lin estornuda, enviando la bola a rodar otra vez. La corretea y la misma historia ocurre, con la bola rebotando aquí y allá, hasta que se detiene en la zona más peligrosa del Valle de la Paz. Otra vez la atrapa, y cuando lo hace un relámpago ilumina el cielo, haciéndola saltar del susto, coger la bola e ir a esconderse es una caja para resguardarse del agua.

"¡mami!" dice con miedo. No sabe que nadie la puede escuchar "¿papi?" llora un poco, notando por fin que está perdida.

"¡miren qué tenemos aquí!" dice alguien fuera de la caja, Lin se asoma, creyendo que quizá le ayuden, pero al asomarse con la bola aún entre los colmillos, alguien la sujeta del cuello y la levanta en el aire "es la hija del guerrero dragón, ¿o me equivoco?" dice él, es un cerdo bastante grande. Alguien llega y le arrebata el estambre.

"está sola. Mira nada más, ¿qué hace una nenita como tú sola en las calles?" dice otro cerdo idéntico al primero. Lin lucha por recuperar el juguete.

"esto es bueno. Cuanto crees que nos den tus padres para tenerte de vuelta?" dice un tercero.

"¡mío!" exige hacia el que le quitó el estambre "dame! Mamá dio" dice, explicando que Tigresa se lo regaló.

"¿mami te lo dio?" pregunta uno. Lin asiente, con ojos suplicantes "que pena, creo que ahora es mío. Será un buen trofeo cuando paguen tu rescate" ella comienza a llorar con fuerza. Alguien la golpea y la tira al suelo.

"cállate" y ella se queda en shock. Nunca nadie le había pegado.

"a mi hija nadie la golpea" dice su madre, saltando frente a ella desde el tejado de atrás "y eso es de ella" señala al estambre. Su voz y su mirada destilan odio en su más puro estado.

"¡mami!" dice la niña con alegría y estirando sus manos hacia ella. Tigresa gruñe con coraje y se lanza hacia los cerdos para golpearlos con todo lo que tiene.

Golpes, quejidos, insultos y demás llueven por todos lados. De los otros tejados llegan los demás, y desde arriba alguien la llama.

"¡Lin!" dice papá mientras baja y la carga con cariño "¡me asustaste!, estás bien?" y le revisa la cara en busca de golpes.

"¡papi!" En su mejilla izquierda hay una marca roja debajo del pelaje, pero la niña ignora el dolor, sonríe, abraza a su padre con cariño. En el otro lado de la calle, su madre deja inconcientes a los tres. No permitió que nadie le ayudara.

Regresa con su esposo y con su hija. Le da la bola de estambre, la cual ella abraza con cariño y estira los brazos a mamá, quien la carga y la besa.

"nunca dejaré que nada te pase. Nunca nadie pondrá una mano en ti para lastimarte"

Madre e hija se abrazan con los ojos cerrados, diciendo todo con el contacto. Ambas felices de estar juntas.

_**Trust in me, trust in me.**_  
><em><strong>Don't pull away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Trust in me, trust in me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm just trying to keep this together,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because I could do worse and you could do better<strong>_

Ahora a los cinco, en el salón de entrenamiento, Lin golpea a los guerreros de madera con tanta fuerza y velocidad como puede, exigiéndose más a si misma. Desde arriba, su madre la observa, con orgullo y felicidad, pero también preocupada. Es igual a ella.

Una pluma de Zeng cae desde una abertura del techo y le hace cosquillas en la nariz a Tigresa, que inevitablemente estornuda, cae y llama la atención de Lin.

"hola mamá. Ya sabía que estabas allí" contesta sin detenerte y sin inmutarse "¿te lastimaste?"

"¿Qué? A… no" dice con rubor cubriendo su rostro "¿cómo… te va?"

"bien. Pero estoy entrenando, ¿podrías dejarme a solas?" Tigresa sentía tristeza, su propia hija la había corrido.

"em… sí, yo… me voy" y al momento en el que lo dice, la cola de Lin se atora en una de las partes giratorias y la manda a volar hacia los aros colgantes, el secreto de Lin es que le tiene miedo a las alturas, por eso odia vivir en el palacio de Jade. Cierra los ojos y se aferra con fuerza a la madera. "Lin? Por que no bajas?" pregunta su madre.

"porque… mis garras se enterraron en la madera" y es en parte cierto, la presión que está ejerciendo ha causado que la madera seda un poco y se agujeree.

"y por qué cierras los ojos?"

"porque me está dando el sol"

"pero estás debajo de la sombra"

"es que…"

"¿Lin?"

"¿mande?"

"¿le tienes miedo a las alturas?"

"¿qué?, a… yo… yo… ¿no?"

"¿eso fue pregunta o fue respuesta?"

"em… ¿respuesta?"

"en serio, hija, ¿te da miedo?"

"yo… sí, un poco" pero ya no recibe respuesta "¿mamá? ¿Sigues ahí?"

"sigo aquí, a tu lado y nunca me iré" le dice ella, pero su voz ahora viene de arriba. Sus manos la sujetan con fuerza "suéltala para que te pueda sacar"

"NO"

"¿por qué?"

"me voy a caer"

"¡jaja!, ¿no lo recuerdas? Nunca te dejaré caer" y aunque Lin no recuerda ese día hace tanto tiempo, tiene el instinto de soltarse y dejar que mamá la lleve a sus brazos.

"¿ya bajamos?"

"algo así"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"abre los ojos y verás" y Lin abre los ojos con cautela, pero al hacerlo descubre que está sobre el centro de una viga. No hay a donde moverse mas que adelante o atrás. Por instinto grita "¡calma!, no vas a caer. Si lo haces te atraparé. Ven conmigo" y ella está al final de la viga, esperando con los brazos abiertos.

"no puedo. Me da miedo. No soy tan valiente como tú"

"no tienes por qué parecerte a mi. Además, eres más valiente que yo. Y yo también tengo miedos"

"no lo creo. ¿A qué? Nunca he visto que te detengas antes de hacer algo. Tú no tienes miedo"

"sí tengo"

"¿a que?" ella se queda callada por un rato

"a los relámpagos" dice.

"¿en serio? ¿Por qué?"

"porque me recuerda la vez que casi pierdo a tu padre"

"¿cuando fue eso?"

"mucho antes de que nacieras, pero a eso le tengo miedo. ¿Tú por que le temes a las alturas?"

"porque siento que me voy a caer"

"pero ya te dije, yo nunca te dejare caer"

"pero no siempre podrás estar conmigo" eso silenció a Tigresa.

"en cuanto lo esté, cumpliré mi promesa. Ven conmigo, el valiente es el que enfrenta sus miedos, no el que no los tiene. Siempre estaré contigo" y con la confianza que tenia en su madre, Lin camino a sus brazos.

_**Tears are spent on your last pretense**_  
><em><strong>And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.<strong>_

De vuelta al presente, Tigresa sostiene la mano de su hija, deseando que despierte, cosa que no ocurre. Llora como nunca antes lo ha hecho, no esta segura de si exagera o tiene razón en preocuparse.

Lin reacciona un poco, sigue sin poder hacer nada, pero todo el torrente de recuerdos que el golpe le dio, le hizo recordar que nunca hizo nada por su madre, que siempre la trató como si no la quisiera. No porque realmente fuera así, sino que de forma inconciente estaba defendiéndose, sabiendo que querer a alguien, enamorarte, que te amen, es una debilidad y que si a él o a ella los atacan, quien sufre en realidad no es otro que tú mismo.

¿Deprimente? Tal vez.

Ahora Lin no podía hacer nada más que arrepentirse.

_**If your heart wears thin I will hold you up**_  
><em><strong>And I will hide you when it gets too much<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be right beside you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nobody will break you<strong>_

Los llantos no cesaban. Lin seguía luchando por despertar, no estaba segura si podría, pero aun así lo intentaba. Deseaba mas que nunca poderse levantar y decirle a su madre: 'es una broma, caíste' y abrazarla luego de reír a su lado. No sabía si podría hacerlo alguna otra vez en su vida.

Finalmente consiguió abrir los ojos y ver a su madre llorando sobre ella, todo le dolía y tenía miedo de sentarse, se iba a marear. Tigresa sintió que Lin había despertado.

"L-Lin?" dijo con sorpresa y alegría "Lin!" y se lanzó a abrazarla.

"hola mamá" fue lo único que la niña alcanzó a hacer "yo… perdóname"

"¿por qué?" dijo con intriga.

"por desobedecer. Tenías razón, no estoy lista" bajó la mirada y dejó correr una lágrima.

"no, no, no mi vida. Tu puedes, solo que aun no es el momento, aún no tienes la edad adecuada"

"no. Quiero decir que no estoy lista para la vida. Aún te necesito" ¿de donde es que una niña de cinco años sacó esas palabras? Ni ella lo supo

"hija, Lin. Yo también te necesito" dijo abrazándola mas fuerte y con los ojos cerrados.

"mamá?"

"mmm?"

"te quiero"

"Lin, te amo" se alejó y la miró a los ojos.

**_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_**  
><strong><em>And I will hide you when it gets too much<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be right beside you<em>**  
><strong><em>Nobody will break you.<em>**

"te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado" la volvió a abrazar y Lin sonrió, mientras que la puerta se abría y por ella entraba su padre gritando su nombre, feliz de verla despierta y abrazando a su madre, cosa que no había hecho en un muy buen rato. Po las abrazó, sintiéndose feliz y orgulloso de su familia. ¿Quien fuera ellos para presumir de su hija? ¿De su tesoro?

Porque un hijo quiera o no…

… sus padres siempre estarán a su lado

_**Español:**_

Cuando tus lágrimas se han gastado en tu ultima pretensión

Y tus cansados ojos se rehúsan a cerrarse y dormir en tu defensa

Cuando está en tu columna como si hubieras caminado por millas

Y lo único que quieres es estar solo por un rato

Si tu corazón se agota, yo te sostendré

Y te ocultaré cuando sea demasiado

Estaré justo a tu lado

Estaré justo a tu lado

Cuando estés abrumado y hayas perdido el aliento

Cuando el espacio entre las cosas que conoces es borroso y sin sentido

Cuando trates de hablar pero no hagas ningún sonido

Y las palabras que buscas están fuera de tu alcance pero nunca han sido tan altas

Si tu corazón se agota, yo te sostendré

Y te ocultaré cuando sea demasiado

Estaré justo a tu lado

Estaré justo a tu lado

Me quedaré

Nadie te romperá

Confía en mí, confía en mí

No te alejes

Confía en mí, confía en mí

Solo estoy intentando que lo logremos juntos

Porque yo lo puedo hacer peor y tu lo puedes hacer mejor

Las lágrimas se gastaron en tu última pretensión

Y tus cansados ojos se rehúsan a cerrarse y dormir en tu defensa

Si tu corazón se agota, yo te sostendré

Y te ocultaré cuando sea demasiado

Estaré justo a tu lado

Me quedaré

Nadie te romperá

Si tu corazón se agota, yo te sostendré

Y te ocultaré cuando sea demasiado

Estaré justo a tu lado

…

**Un poco largo, pero interesante, no? **

**Reflexión del capítulo: todos hemos sido unos malos hijos alguna vez, pero nos hemos detenido a pensar en qué ocurriría si al rato nos vamos o ellos se van?, en serio queremos saber que lo último que les hemos dicho es una tontera? Deberíamos demostrarles lo mucho que los queremos, porque nos dieron la vida, y así como nosotros a veces decimos que son los peores padres del mundo, ellos nos aman, y a diferencia de nosotros, ellos no pueden decir que nos odian o que somos los peores hijos del mundo, porque si lo hacen les decimos que cometen violencia verbal intrafamiliar. En serio, aprecien a sus padres, no siempre los van a tener, pero ellos siempre estarán a su lado para ayudar, apoyar, consolar, levantar, para amar… **

**Para aquellos que hace poco hayan discutido con ellos o que dentro de poco lo hagan, recuerden que lo que hacen es por amor, y que tienen derecho a equivocarse, igual que ustedes mismos. Nunca dejen que un enojo pasajero arruine su relación, porque ese enojo pasa en un rato, el dolor de saber que los dejaste con la palabra en la boca antes de que te dijeran lo que querían no se acaba. Las palabras que no se digan hoy tal vez no las podrán decir mañana. **

**Hay tres cosas que una vez que das no puedes recuperar, 1. el tiempo. No lo gasten en mantener su enojo o tristeza, aprendan a perdonar para que el día de hoy y el de mañana solo les queden cosas bonitas que vivir y recordar 2. las acciones. No hagan lo que no quieren que les hagan, porque es la ley de la vida, dar para recibir 3. las palabras. Nunca se recuperan, y son mucho más poderosas que un golpe, porque un golpe daña el físico, una palabra el corazón, y por más perdón que pidas no se puede olvidar…**

**Bueno, de nuevo gracias! **

**Y saliendo de la reflexión, he recibido sugerencias de hacer un capítulo alegre (ya habrán notado que soy una maldita bipolar deprimida), pueden decirme qué canción se les ocurre?**

**Ya saben, espero con ansias leer sus reviews, a los que apenas se pasan por aquí, regálenme un like y un follow, se los agradecería mucho! **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Atte: Venture into the imagination.**


	4. 21 guns

**Hola!, mucho tiempo, no? Jeje, bueno, sorry u.u pero para qué me disculpo? **

**Mejor sólo lean, espero que les guste Green Day!**

**A!, y pd: en el A/N de abajo no diré prácticamente nada, sí que les recuerdo: envíen sugerencias y reviews, son la mejor inspiración que puedo tener!**

**Pd2: el próximo fic será con una canción sugerida.**

**Pd3: em… por ahí me dijeron amigo, y bueno, aunque quizá a veces no lo parezco, soy una chica!**

**Disclaimer: sólo hago esto por diversión, no busco apropiarme de la franquicia de Jennifer Yuh ni de las canciones que son propiedad de Green Day, sólo busco divertirme y matar el aburrido tiempo de vacaciones.**

"**21 guns"**

_**Do you know what's worth fighting for,  
>When it's not worth dying for?<br>Does it take your breath away  
>And you feel yourself suffocating?<br>Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
>And you look for a place to hide?<br>Did someone break your heart inside?  
>You're in ruins <strong>_

"RÍNDETE"

"ESTAS RODEADO"

Dijeron los soldados mientras que con una daga lo mantenían pegado al fondo de un callejón. Desde lo alto del edificio mas cercano, una ballesta le apuntaba directamente al pecho, y el sentía la sangre correr rápidamente a través de sus venas, mientras que su acelerado corazón comenzaba a dolerle por el esfuerzo, las rodillas comenzaban a fallarle y lo motivaban a dejarse caer sobre el suelo lleno de sangre. Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de algo…

Tal vez esto había sido un error.

Todo eso solamente por un triste titulo que un panda gordo y flojo le había ganado; pero era simple y sencillamente que el orgullo le pesaba tanto que le había cegado desde el primer momento en el que miró desde lejos el destellante pergamino pendiendo de la boca de aquel dragón.

Cuando Po le mostró el pergamino en el valle de la paz, se había llevado una gran decepción, un susto, una pesadez increíble, le parecía sorprendente que todo eso se debiera a saber que el sueño de su vida ni siquiera había tenido algún sentido real. Ahora lo único que buscaba era venganza, sin haber esperado que el ejército fuese quien lo capturara antes de siquiera poner una garra sobre el panda o alguno de sus amiguitos.

El soldado afirmó su agarre sobre la daga y presionó levemente sobre el cuello del leopardo de las nieves.

Y se preguntó algo:

¿Realmente valía la pena?

_**One, 21 guns  
>Lay down your arms<br>Give up the fight  
>One, 21 guns<br>Throw up your arms into the sky,  
>You and I<br>**_

'Vaya!, que metida de pata' se dijo a si mismo, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que… ¿cuanto?, ¿25 años después?, notaba que él había sacrificado su vida, la de muchos otros, el cariño de su padre, una posible hermana, la aceptación de su pueblo y realmente… su vida, y sencillamente por intentar probar ser algo que no era.

"te repito que estás rodeado y sin escapatoria. Te damos dos opciones. La primera es llevarte tranquilamente a Chorh-gom, y la segunda es que te entreguemos directamente al palacio de jade para que allí se hagan cargo de ti" dijo el líder, un lince alto y musculoso que cargaba una espada y le apuntaba desde lejos al corazón "decide"

"… yo… elijo ir al valle de la paz" dijo en un susurro apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchasen. Todos se sorprendieron, sabían que ese criminal tenía serios problemas con los pobladores, pero… si ese era su deseo… total, después sería enviado a la horca, convirtiendo de esa en su última voluntad.

"Bien. Átenle de pies y manos. No quiero percances en el traslado" sus hombres le obedecieron sin dudar, con el temor de ser atacados tan salvajemente como minutos atrás, pero eso no pasó…

No tenían idea de que dentro de Tai Lung, algo se acababa de quebrar, pero no era algo malo, sino que lo que acababa de eliminar era su orgullo, y ahora comprendía que todas sus desgracias no eran culpa de nadie mas que de si mismo.

Lo que planeaba hacer al llegar al palacio solo él lo sabia.

Ahora debía admitirlo. Estaba rindiéndose ante la pelea.

_**When you're at the end of the road  
>And you lost all sense of control<br>And you're thoughts have taken their toll  
>When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul<br>Your faith walks on broken glass  
>And the hangover doesn't pass<br>Nothing's ever built to last  
>you're in ruins<br>**_

El viaje les tomaría otros dos días, tiempo suficiente para pensar en sus acciones, según el líder del ejército, y en efecto, ahora tendría tiempo para concentrarse en solucionar sus líos y enredos.

La nieve caía sobre el paso de las montañas que en ese momento iban atravesando, la tormenta era fuerte y potente, parecía que tenia toda la intención de seguir torturando al ya de por sí alterado y arrepentido felino.

De nuevo, una duda en su mente, pues siempre había dicho tener el control de su situación sin importar cual fuera ésta, pero fue cuando entendió las palabras de Oogway: el control es solo una ilusión; tú nunca lo posees.

'¿fe?, ¿Qué es eso?, me parece increíble pensar que algún día la tuve, pero ahora… ahora no tiene ningún sentido. Ya no vale la pena tener fe en que algo pasará, ya no vale la pena tener fe… ni siquiera en mi mismo…' se dijo con decepción.

Creía que tenía un gran destino, que lo que le deparaba el futuro no se limitaba a vivir bajo las ordenes de Shifu y de Oogway, pero de nueva cuenta, ¿acaso valía la pena?, la respuesta (para él), era un simple, rotundo y cortante 'no'.

En ese momento también pensó en los inocentes que habían pagado un precio demasiado alto incluso para él, pues lo que habían dado, a final de cuentas, era su vida.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento le hizo caer de rodillas sobre la blanca nieve, mientras que a lo lejos veía como un lobo asaltaba a un conejo y lo dejaba con una sola manta cubriéndole todo, y sin embargo, éste se levantó del piso y siguió con su camino. Los soldados le obligaron a seguir avanzando.

Eso le hizo darse cuenta de la fragilidad de la vida, pues en un momento puedes estar como aquel conejo, yendo felizmente por la vida, y al minuto siguiente, ella te puede dejar sin nada, pero es nuestra decisión levantarnos y seguir avanzando o quedarnos tirados y dejar que muchos otros pasen sobre nosotros sin atrevernos siquiera a quejarnos, pues… fue nuestra elección.

_**One, 21 guns  
>Lay down your arms<br>Give up the fight  
>One, 21 guns<br>Throw up your arms into the sky,  
>You and I<br>**_

Era el Segundo día y estaban atravesando un bosque denso; en todo ese tiempo no se habían detenido a descansar, por lo que el líder dio la orden de acampar.

A Tai Lung lo dejaron atado firmemente al tronco de un árbol que se asomaba disimuladamente por el acantilado que le quedaba a un par de centímetros. Las estrellas, de todos tamaños, brillaban sobre las copas de los árboles, eran como miles de pequeños puntitos perforando el cielo nocturno.

"jaja!, me siento diminuto, pero eso me hace preguntarme… si el universo es tan grande, y yo tan pequeño, ¿entonces porque le causé tanto daño?" se pregunto en voz alta.

"porque esa fue tu decisión, joven Tai Lung" dijo una voz conocida a las espaldas del mencionado.

"maestro Oogway, ¿acaso ha regresado de la muerte para sermonearme?" dijo él, sabiendo que esa debía ser una jugarreta de su mente, o más bien, que en esta ocasión, su metida de pata había sido lo suficientemente grave como para despertar a un muerto.

"yo no le llamaría 'sermonear', sino mas bien… aconsejar"

"bueno, ¿y que me quiere aconsejar?"

"bella vista la de esta noche, ¿no es así?" dijo el otro, cambiando de tema.

"¿ah?, sí, sí, sí… bellísima. Ahora, usted decía…"

"¿sabes?, las estrellas me recuerdan, al igual que a ti, que solo somos un minúsculo punto en el universo, y que en realidad no podemos cambiar nada de él…"

"eso ya lo sé…"

"pero sin embargo, podemos cambiar nuestra propia realidad, hacerlo para bien o para mal depende sólo de quien quiera el cambio"

"¿…?"

"lo que quiero decir, es que… nunca es tarde para cambiar. Tu escogiste el camino del mal en un inicio, pero bien dicen que es de sabios cambiar de opinión, y en este caso tal vez también de decisión"

"si, quizá tenga razón, pero… no me aceptarán, y menos por lo que haré al llegar al palacio"

"quizá no te crean, quizá no te quieran, quizá no te acepten, pero quizá te crean, quizá te quieran, quizá te acepten… el futuro no está escrito, así que no te des por vencido"

"acabo de comprender que siempre estuve perdido, y nunca seguí un camino en realidad, al menos no ninguno que mi ceguedad y deseo de poder me permitieran ver"

"pero puedes cambiar. Recuerda que ninguna estrella brilló desde el principio, tuvo que tener un inicio, porque ninguna luz puede brillar sin algo de oscuridad. Suerte en lo que resta del camino…" y con eso, la anciana tortuga desapareció.

Tai Lung se quedó pensando por un largo rato, en silencio, hasta que un llanto ahogado rompió la callada atmosfera, mientras que él lloraba con la cara entre las rodillas, era la primera vez en 20 años que se atrevía a derramar una sola lagrima, y eso porque… estaba hecho pedazos.

_**Did you try to live on your own  
>When you burned down the house and home?<br>Did you stand too close to the fire?  
>Like a liar lo<strong>__**oking for forgiveness from a stone  
><strong>_

Finalmente, a la distancia, alcanzaba a vislumbrar las escaleras que daban al palacio; de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar, además de que sus temblorosas rodillas le dificultaban avanzar. Iban atravesando el pueblo, algunos de los ciudadanos que veían a Tai Lung, salían corriendo de vuelta a casa, otros se escondían en donde cabían, algunos mas corrían despavoridos, y unos cuantos se le paraban a un lado y le gritaban insultos por sus atrocidades cometidas en el pasado, aunque no le importaba en lo absoluto, ya que a pesar de que externamente lo insultaban y demás, internamente estaba teniendo una batalla más grave que cualquiera de las que antes había tenido, bien dicen por algo que la mayor victoria o derrota no se obtiene en el terreno de juego o en la área de combate, sino dentro de ti mismo, desde antes de empezar con la batalla, ya que ésta originalmente fue dentro de ti, cuando te decidiste a dar lo mejor de ti o a temer lo peor; al enemigo lo conocemos bien, porque esta en nuestro interior.

Una lágrima traicionera se perdió en su pelaje, pero no se inmutó, siguió su camino hacia el palacio, ni siquiera había notado que los soldados ya no lo jalaban con las cuerdas y que iba caminando por cuenta propia. Tantas cosas que ocurrieron en aquel palacio y en ese valle… tantos recuerdos de todo, recuerdos…

Su vista era borrosa, pero reconocía con facilidad al hombre que lo cargaba, Shifu, su padre…

Era un día soleado, y jugaba a las atrapadas con el panda rojo…

Golpeaba al muñeco de entrenamiento, y su padre le felicitaba, y decía que tenía un gran destino…

A partir de allí, recordaba arduos entrenamientos en el salón y fuera de él, sólo le importaba mejorar para alcanzar ese gran destino…

Entraba al salón de los héroes, y de pura suerte, miraba al dragón que estaba por encima del estanque de lagrimas sagradas, Shifu le hablaba sobre él, y de repente sentía que su vida tenia sentido…

(en tiempo real, iba llegando al pie de las escaleras)

Los muñecos de madera estaban destruidos en su totalidad, un par de rayos de sol se colaban por un tragaluz, se inclinaba en una reverencia hacia Shifu y a Oogway, este ultimo negaba lentamente y salía de la estancia, y segundos después, su padre salía también, con las orejas gachas porque en su opinión, él estaba decepcionado; algo en su interior estaba ardiendo de ira sin destilar, el enojo se apodero de él…

Fuego en todas partes, sangre derramada aquí y allá, casas destruidas, puentes caídos… pero no le importaba, caminaba al palacio para cobrar venganza y tomar lo que le correspondía…

Estaba en una batalla con Shifu, a quien estaba por vencer, pero de repente, perdió la movilidad, cayó al suelo, y lo último que vieron sus ojos antes de volver a cerrarse, fue el preocupado rostro de Shifu mirándolo con horror…

(debería llevar la mitad de los escalones)

Oscuridad… solo eso, oscuridad, y de repente escuchó en la distancia: "oye, brabucón, ¿ya oíste?, Oogway por fin le dará a alguien el rollo del dragón, y ese no vas a ser tú…" y de nuevo su vida tenia sentido, era conseguir a toda costa lo que deseaba…

Esquivaba e intercambiaba golpes con una tigresa de bengala, y según sus datos, esa no era cualquier hembra, era la segunda hija adoptiva de Shifu, algo a lo que podría llamar 'hermana', pero no se degradaría a sí mismo a ese nivel; ella era buena en combate, debía admitir que le estaba costando vencerla, pero ella no sabía una regla: él no pierde, no a menos que algo superior se le presente…

Peleaba ahora con un panda regordete, que muy a su pesar, le iba ganando y por mucho; finalmente se las arreglaba para quitarle el pergamino y al abrirlo, la decepción lo llenó, éste estaba vacío. Ahora… ¿Qué sentido tenia la vida?...

Llegó a la punta de la escalinata, en donde veía con claridad al que una vez le pareció un enorme palacio. Entró al salón de los héroes y vio a Shifu, a su padre.

_**When it's time to live and let die  
>And you can't get another try<br>Something side this heart has died  
>You're in ruins<br>**_

Un último recuerdo llegó a su mente:

"TODO LO QUE HICE, FUE PARA QUE ESTUVIERAS ORGULLOSO!, DIME QUE ESTÁS ORGULLOSO, SHIFU, DIMELO!, DIMELO!" dijo él mientras peleaba contra Shifu en el salón de los héroes, y acababa de dejarlo herido, pero no se detenía.

"y-yo…siempre estuve orgulloso de ti, desde el primer… momento, estuve orgulloso; y… fue mi orgullo el que me cegó. Te amaba demasiado para ver en qué te convertías, en lo que yo… te estaba transformando. Lo sie… lo siento" respondió su padre mientras lo miraba con ojos de arrepentimiento. En el momento, no le importó lo que le decían, pero ahora… ahora esas palabras lo valían todo:

'yo siempre estuve orgulloso de ti, desde el primer momento… te amaba tanto… lo siento' eso ahora lo valía todo, el cariño de su padre.

Y entonces se acercó dos pasos a los que le recibieron en el salón, que eran una víbora, un mono, una grulla, una mantis, Po, Tigresa y ya sabes quien más; abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, hasta que Shifu le preguntó:

"¿y bien?, ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?" el silencio reinó en el lugar, pero de repente, se escucho un gruñido muy bajo, las cuerdas de las muñecas del leopardo se rompieron, los cinco furiosos y Po, se pusieron en posición de batalla, y los soldados tomaron sus armas al tiempo que corrían en su dirección, pero lo que Tai Lung hizo, los dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

_**O**__**ne, 21 guns  
>Lay down your arms<br>Give up the fight  
>One, 21 guns<br>Throw up your arms into the sky,  
>One, 21 guns<br>Lay down your arms  
>Give up the fight<br>One, 21 guns  
>Throw up your arms into the sky,<br>You and I **_

"Perdóname" dijo Tai Lung mientras se arrodillaba frente a Shifu, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su cabeza "sé que fui un imbécil, que eché todo a perder, sé que cometí tantos errores que hasta yo mismo perdí la cuenta. Sé que arruiné vidas, sé que todo esto fue mi error, y también sé que… no tengo perdón. Pero aun así, quiero que sepas que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, te agradezco que me quisieras como a un hijo, agradezco que cuidases de mí con todo tu esmero, agradezco lo que me enseñaste. Estoy orgulloso de saber que fui tu alumno, tu hijo, pero sobre todo, estoy orgulloso de saber que algún día pude llamarte 'padre'. Sé que he perdido todo derecho de decirlo, pero te amo como el gran hombre que siempre has sido, y espero que algún día sepas disculparme. Por favor!, perdóname, padre…" dijo llorando a lágrima viva, aún en el piso. De nuevo, el silencio cubrió el ambiente, y nadie sabía como reaccionar, Tai Lung sólo sollozaba mientras miraba el piso, esperando la orden de salir de allí, pero eso no pasó, sino que en vez de gritos coléricos, recibió una caricia en la cabeza, justo como las que le daban cuando era pequeño, la mano de Shifu le levantó el rostro, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:

"no hay nada que perdonar, hijo mío" entonces se abrazaron, como en aquellos tiempos en los que no importaba nada más que ser felices. Siguieron así por un largo rato, sin importarles que el ejercito les siguiera apuntando con las armas, que Tigresa estuviera crispada y con lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, o que los demás estuvieran congelados de la impresión; solo importaban ellos dos, no como alumno y maestro, sino como padre e hijo

.

.

.

Sé que no es un título muy profundo, pero culpen a Green Day:

Veintiún pistolas (Green Day):

¿Sabes para lo que vale la pena luchar?  
>¿Cuando no vale la pena morir?<br>¿Esto te quita el aliento?  
>¿Y te sientes a ti mismo sofocado?<br>¿El dolor pesa como el orgullo?  
>¿Y buscas un lugar para esconderte?<br>¿Alguien te rompió el corazón?  
>Estás hechos pedazos.<p>

Una, 21 pistolas  
>Pon tus brazos debajo<br>Ríndete a la pelea.  
>Una, 21 pistolas<br>Lanza tus manos hacia el cielo,  
>Tú y yo.<p>

Cuando estás al final del camino  
>Y has perdido todo sentido del control<br>Y tus pensamientos han tomado su cobro  
>Cuando tu mente rompe el espíritu de tu alma<br>Tu fe camina sobre vidrios rotos  
>Y la resaca no pasa<br>Nada es construido para durar por siempre.  
>Estás hecho pedazos.<p>

Una, 21 pistolas  
>Pon tus brazos debajo<br>Ríndete a la pelea  
>Una, 21 pistolas<br>Lanza tus manos hacia el cielo,  
>Tú y yo.<br>¿Trataste de sobrevivir por ti mismo?  
>¿Cuándo incendiaste la casa y el hogar?<br>¿Estuviste demasiado cerca del fuego?  
>Como un mentiroso buscando el perdón de una roca.<p>

Cuando es tiempo de vivir y dejar morir  
>Y no puedes tener otra oportunidad<br>Algo al lado de este corazón ha muerto  
>Estás hecho pedazos.<p>

Una, 21 pistolas  
>Pon tus brazos debajo<br>Ríndete a la pelea  
>Una, 21 pistolas<br>Lanza tus manos hacia el cielo,  
>Tú y yo.<p>

**Em… qué digo? Sé que no tuvo mucho sentido, pero quería un fic con esta canción y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió; ahora… qué pasará con Tigresa? Debió dolerle, no? Bueno, los que tenemos hermanos sabemos que es cruel cuando haces lo mismo que el otro y aún así sólo a él o a ella le felicitan.**

**Y bueno… creo que ahora no tengo ninguna reflexión U.U**

**Sin embargo, me disculpo también por la espera y por no decir nada de navidad, así que de paso les digo: FELIZ NAVIDAD XD, y de año nuevo:**

**Que el año que viene esté lleno de alegrías y también de caídas y tropiezos, porque de ellos se aprende, de ellos te enseñas que siempre te debes levantar, porque al final del camino siempre hay un arco iris. Que el 2015 les traiga fe, esperanza y fortaleza, que logren todo lo que se propongan, que la vida les sonría, pero sobre todo: que cuando la vida les insulte, les trate mal o les haga caras, ustedes siempre tengan una sonrisa para enfrentarla con toda su adversidad. Nunca se dejen vencer. **

**FELIZ AñO NUEVO!**

**Atte: Venture into the imagination.**

**Pd4: nos leemos el próximo año! XD Los quiero demasiado, mis apreciados lectores, no sé qué haría sin ustedes; espero contar con su apoyo en todo lo que me reste de vida de autora, y bueno… qué mas digo? Bueno, da igual, sólo disfruten su vida y recuerden que la imaginación no tiene límites! (prohibido apropiarse de esta frase que es propiedad de la empresa ANEL, que es, a su vez, propiedad mía XP).**

**BYE!**


End file.
